The Journey Of Alex Cross
by Fanfic shuffling
Summary: With the power of two of his Favorite Heroic Spirits together in his body. Self-Insert OC


**Fanfic-shuffling I watched the first episode of Konosuba got really into it**

 **Doesn't Konosuba or Fate stay Night**

'My name is Alex Cross and I am a normal high school student that My name is Alex Cross and I am a normal high school student that is in the Archery club since it is required to join a club. Although I am a big otaku when at home and spend my time playing RPG's. Today, however, I decided to go out because a store had the new DMC game that came out in E3 I purchased it in the store where my cousin works at. Ahh, I am so lucky to have gotten it.' Were the thoughts of Alex as he got off the bus close to his home. Alex Cross was a 16 year old with short and messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a Red tracksuit with a blue undershirt With the Logo Devil May Cry.

He was walking down the street holding his new game daydreaming what it will be like when he started playing so deep in his thought not paying attention a truck hit him. 'I am going to Die!' He yelled in his head as he charged towards her.

' So this it, this may end I guess I had an okay life?' He thought before he closed his eyes and felt a huge amount of pain before blacking out.

Alex woke up sitting in a chair in a dark room that only had a desk and another chair next to it which was empty.

"Alex Cross, Welcome to the afterlife." A voice that belonged to a beautiful girl said as she walked up from behind him to sit in the chair across from him. She has blue hair and eyes. She wears her long blue straight hair in a high ponytail. Her attire consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. As well as a long pink radiant raiment that floated around her arms and shoulders.

'Shit its aqua from Konosuba well at least I get to meet Kazuma in the future.' Alex thought as he watched her sit down.

"Unfortunately, you passed away moments ago. Your life was a short one, but you are, in fact, dead." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Can I ask one thing? Why am I with and not in the afterlife?" Alex asked.

"I will tell you in a moment but want to hear how you died," Aqua answered.

"No, I don't want to know," Alex said with a straight face. It aqua she a major goddess of bitches that make fun of everybody who dies.

"Actually, you should hear it will give you something to smile about," Aqua said as she uncrossed her legs.

"No, I am dead it doesn't matter I'm dead," Alex said looking up rapidly.

"The truck was going to stop before it hit you." The girl said as she read the book next to her.

"Huh, then why did it hit me?" Alex asked confused. Here the girl gained an amused smirk.

"The driver saw you and was about to slow down but when he saw that you had that game in your hands, he grew jealous and ran you over and stole you Videogame. He was mad that you got the game before it was supposed to come out. You died for no reason." Aqua said as she started to bust out laughing.

'I've never even met aqua before outside anime and manga. What's her deal with me?' Alex thought grinding his teeth together as he grimaced.

"Yea once you died your bowels moved." She said continuing to laugh.

"Stop! I don't wanna hear it!" Alex said grabbing his head and kicking his feet around. The girl then got up out of her chair.

"Well. I've vented enough stress for now." The girl said flipping her hair as her raiment disappeared.

'Damn her!' Alex thought gritting his teeth together.

"My name is Aqua. I'm a goddess who guides humans who die young to the afterlife. You have two choices. You can start from square one with a new life, or you can go to heaven and carry on like an old man." Aqua said to him before she bent down and started whispering. "To tell you the truth, Heaven isn't the dreamy place you all imagine it to be." She informed him as if there were more than just the two of them here.

"Huh?" Alex asked surprised.

"Not only is there no TV, there are no manga or games, either. You don't even have a physical body. So you can't do anything sexual, either. There's nothing to do there but bask in the sun for all eternity." She said to him.

"What?" He said with a deadpanned face.

She got really close to his face then. "Yeah, you don't want to go to a boring place like Heaven, do you?" She asked looking excited.

"Uh, right..." Alex said looking away blushing a bit.

"On the other hand, starting over from square one isn't so fun, either." She said closing her eyes before she put their faces really close together and put her hands on his knees and looked at him excitedly. "On that note, I've got a great offer for you." She said and then backed up a bit. "You like games, don't you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Alex said.

Aqua then entered a pose as she looked far away. "That world, which has long enjoyed peace, is being threatened by the Devil King's army! The livelihoods its citizens have worked for are being trampled by monsters. Everyone lives in fear of the Devil King's army's merciless pillage and slaughter!" She said with her arms spread out and a light on above her.

She then looked down at him. "Since that's the sort of world it is, everyone refuses to be reborn, so the population is declining." She said in a softer voice now.

"I see..." Alex mumbled.

"So we decided, 'Why not send people who've died in other worlds there with their bodies and memories intact?'" She said opening her arms with her eyes closed.

"That's why I'm doing you a big favor. You see your not the first person we sent to that world. We have granted some others the right to bring any one thing of their choosing with them. It could be a powerful weapon or a tremendous talent. However, it still seems that the Demon King is winning. So we have decided to give you any two things. You'll be able to redo your life with all of your original memories. To top it off you can bring two things of your choosing! And the people of the parallel world will earn someone battle ready to help them. Not a bad deal, don't you think?" She explained with a smile.

Alex balled up his fist a bit. "Um, I want to ask something. Will I be able to speak this other world's language?" He asked her.

Aqua brought out a book. "That won't be an issue. With the kind of support of us gods, we'll overload your brain so you'll be able to learn it instantly. As a side effect, you might just go 'poof' if you're unlucky, though. So all that leaves you to do is to choose a powerful ability or a piece of equipment." She explained to him as she showed him the book.

Alex looked up at her with a skeptical face. "I just heard you mention something really serious. What do you mean, 'poof'?" He asked her.

"I never said that," Aqua said smiling giving off sparkles.

"Yes, you did." He said still skeptical.

Aqua then spun around giving off blue sparkles whilst grandiosely announcing. "Now, choose! I'll grant you two powers that are second to none!" She said to him.

A few minutes later Alex was on the floor looking through a list of powers and weapons. 'This is my gamer intuition talking, but all of the abilities and equipment here are totally broken! If I'm going to a world where magic exists, I absolutely have to try it out!' He thought as he picked up and read about several different powers and abilities.

"Neh, hurry it up," Aqua said bored on her chair as she ate a bag of chips. "No matter what you pick, it's all the same. None of those there are any of my amazing powers and abilities it's only minor gods things. Nobody's expecting much from a shut-in game otaku anyway." She said condescendingly.

"Yes, I'm an otaku! And I died after leaving my house, so I'm not a shut-in, so do me a favor and shut the fuck up!" Alex said banging his fist on the ground.

"None of that matters. Just hurry it up." She said with the same look while twirling her hair. "I've still got lots more deceased humans to guide, you know." She said bored.

'Damn her! Getting all cocky just because she's a little bit cute...no wait calm down. I want an awesome life in this new place and I can't mess up just because aqua is being aqua.' Alex thought to ignore her as he went through the catalog again. Hoping to see one that would be in the fate stay night franchise so he could pick it. He then started to go through the deck some more picking out a random card.

'Hmm Kisekōin, a bow/duel swords hybrid cursed gear possessed by the demon Kisekōin. Hmm well, a bow would suit me well enough and this thing is awesome….what to pick him?' He mused to himself while shuffling through the cards until he found one that mentioned magic circuits. 'Wait wait wait...I know that weapon!' He thought shocked as he shuffled back to the card. 'This is from that anime I just finished watching not too long ago. But wasn't Kiseki-o and Gekkoin two separate demons?! I need to re-read this card.' He mused to himself as he read more of its definition.

'Does this mean I can have powers and weapons from anime and games as well? Oh, this is so awesome! I know exactly what I want to pick as my two powers then!' Alex thought excitedly as he shuffled through the cards until he found what he was looking for.

"I'll take these two." He said holding two cards up. Aqua blinked as she finished her chip. The cards in his hand read 'Archer/Caster Gilgamesh Gates of Babylon' and 'All three routes of EMIYA abilities in the fate franchise'. The EMIYA and Gilgamesh class card had so many advantages to it he could fight all of the gods and win.

"Alright." She said snapping her fingers. The two cards shined golden before both faded into his body. Suddenly he felt a foreign essence enter his body and empower him. Alex gritted his teeth as he held his head from a massive headache that caused. As it ingrained what the ability did directly into his brain. He now knew that the class card's had been inscribed into his soul permanently giving him EMIYA's and the King of Hero's abilities as well as the fact that magic circuits had been inserted into his body. Since it was a boon of the gods he received blue blood magic circuits which consisted of over 5000 magic circuits ran through him now making him a prana factory basically a god-like character.

His tracksuit disappeared and he was dressed in his own variation of a mix of EMIYA's and Gilgamesh armor. He was dressed in a skin-tight black body suit with silver accents on it that had black cloth long sleeves. Over his wrist were a pair of Golden bracers. He had a pair of black pants on with a gray belt wrapped around the left thigh. On his feet were a pair of Golden armored boots with a silver clasp on the top and protecting his ankle. Over his bodysuit, he wore a red tunic with black embroidered hemlines. It was held onto him by a black belt, and the torso was open revealing his bodysuit and the ruby pendant EMIYA received from Rin that he held on him at all times. He had a red hooded cloak over this that split into coattails from the base of his neck.

Alex then looked over at Aqua

He felt so much stronger now that he could crush boulders with his bare hands. He shakily stood up and looked at the wide-eyed Aqua. "Hey, Aqua you have a mirror?" Alex asked her. Nodding she waved her hand causing a water mirror to appear in front of him.

"Hoh, I think I can get used to this," Alex muttered with a grin as he looked at the heterochromia eyes his right eye is Gold/Amber and his left is crimson red both slit eyes that looked back at him as well as the tanner skin and he was tall as Archer as well. The reason he chose both of the class cards together is that he was now overpowered.

"Hey, Aqua can I look at all of your weapons physicals please?" Alex asked as he got up.

Aqua nodded and snapped her fingers before a whole armory of swords, shield axes and more came out behind her. As the weapons appeared in front of him. Instantly his eyes were on them and he looked at every single weapon. The instant he did so his mind was burning slightly so many divine weapons so many weapons went to Alex reality marble felt some relief as he closed his eyes/ He could also feel his body become stabilized.

"Ok Aqua I am ready to go," Alex said looking at the girl who had just been staring at him the whole time as he just looked at all of the Weapon.

"Ok, Just stand in the circle and don't move. Also here is enough money to get you started and support you for the first month." She said tossing him a bag full of Eris, the money of that world, and then a blue magic circle appeared under Alex.

"Brave hero, I pray that of a great many prospective heroes, you will be the one to defeat the Devil King. If you do so, we shall grant any wish you desire as a gift from the gods." Aqua said looking up at him.

"Whoa, for real?!" Alex shouted looking down at her excited.

The Town of Beginning Adventurers

Alex then found himself standing under a tree inside of a town.

"Goodbye, shut-in life! Hello, new world! I can really start anew in this world!" Alex said pumped up.

" Times like these call for guilds. Going to places like that to gather intel is what you do in RPG's." He said putting his hand on his chin.

Alex said. "Yosh! Let's go." He said walking away.

XXXX

A couple of minutes later the mister Demi or full powered servant is standing in front of a huge nicely built building. "Looks like this is the place," Alex said seeing the sign saying it was the adventurers guild. Alex walked in.

"Welcome! If you're here to eat, please take any open seat. If you need job guidance, head to the counter inside." A pretty waitress said greeting them once they walked in.

Alex noticed it was basically a bar and a guild hall at the same time. "Thank you," Alex said to the waitress as she walked away. Alex looked around excited.

"Hey!" someone said gaining his attention and he turned to see a huge tan man with a red mohawk sitting at a table looking at him. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I've actually come a long way, and I just got into town," Alex said approaching the table and having his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. "I want to become an adventurer to fight the Devil King's army, too." He said looking at the man with his smirk.

"Is that right, you reckless punk?" The man said matching Alex's expression. "Welcome to the gates of Hell! If you're lookin' for the guild admission desk, it's over there." He said pointing Alex towards the other side of the hall.

Alex then walked over towards it.

.

"Today I'll register with a guild and find a place to stay the night." He said aloud.

When he finally reached the counter and Alex noticed a beautiful blonde woman was manning it. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" She asked him with a smile.

"Um, I'd like to become adventurers," Alex said to her.

"I see. In that case, you'll first need to pay the registration fee." She said smiling at him.

"Sure, sure..." He said handing her the amount for two new adventurers from the money he got from Aqua in the afterlife.

"Allow me to formally explain. Adventurers each have their own occupations. This is your registration card. It keeps track of how many monsters you've vanquished. As your level increases, you'll earn points that you can use to learn skills, so please work hard to raise your level." She said handing him his card that looked like a drivers license a bit in Alex's opinion.

"Now, please hold your hands over this crystal." She said pointing to a blue crystal on the counter.

"Like this?" Alex asked putting his hand over it. The crystal then activated with the gold measures around it rotating. He had his card under the needle on the bottom of the crystal. The needle lit up and a blue light began running over his card.

"With this, you will each learn your current status, so please choose your desired occupation based on your stats." The woman said to him explaining what it was doing.

'Hmm, I probably shouldn't have my hopes up since this is just the beginning.' Alex thought to watch as it finished. The woman then grabbed it.

"Yes, thank you very much. Cross Alex-san, is it? Let me see…Wow! What kind of stats are these!? All of your physical stats are drastically above average. Your luck and intelligence are really high as well with these kinds of stats you could have any advanced job from the start." The woman said surprised as she explained to him.

"Ho I see. what kind of job would you recommend?" Alex asked. She then handed him a list of advanced jobs and Alex looked at it for a second before finding something he liked and chose it.

"Alright, I will be a Hunter," Alex said handing her the list back.

"A Hunter is a powerful class that commands total control over a battlefield with an unlimited amount of ranged and close range options with their ability's as well as amazing survival skills and in the wild and animal charming skills. I will update your card to your job." She said with a bright smile.

Everyone in the bar heard her and began whispering. "Uhm alright, I will take that class then," Alex said pleasantly surprised and she updated his card to say that. 'That's awesome as that is my favorite type of class to play as in RPG's' Alex thought excitedly.

A few minutes later Alex is the center of attention in a party in the guild hall. The woman who registered him and a few other attendants then turned around and lined up in front of the two.

"Without further ado, welcome to our adventurer's guild, Alex-sama, " She said as she and her staff put their hands over their hearts.

The guild then started roaring in approval for the two. "Starting off as a Hunter is incredible!" A random girl said.

"Someone like you might actually be able to beat the Devil King.!" The ruffian from earlier said. Alex bashfully rubbed his heads and waved.

"Well today I am going to get rest and tomorrow I am going to kill something. I wonder when will Kazuma get here? I'll help him out so he won't be alone with all those crazy women." He said it aloud while images of an Explosion loli, an maschoist knight and a bitch of goddesses that is useless came to mind and poor Satou being the only person dealing with all of them alone.

An hour later Alex is on his way to an inn that the person at the guild had pointed them to say it was cheap.

He arrived at a big building named Axel Inn which was the name of both the town and the Guild in it. They walked in and seen the counter is manned by an elderly woman. Alex approached her. "Hello, Mam. I was wondering how much a months stay would cost?" Alex asked. He wanted to know in advance so he can see how much he needed to make or get from his own gate.

"Hmm, 100,000 Eris." She said. Alex nodded and gave her the amount. He had another 100,000 left to fend off of before they were out. "Alright here is your room key. We have breakfast at 8:30 and lunch at 1:00. Your room has it's own bathroom as well." She informed him by handing him a key. Alex nodded and yawned as he walked up the stairs tired from the day.

He walked into his room and noticed it had one queen sized bed and the other essentials needed. Alex removed his equipment and switched to a white cloth shirt and boxers he bought at a store before crashing face first into his bed.

The next morning

Alex had gotten up around 7:00 and got ready for the day before going down to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Once he was fed he's on his way to the Guild to accept his first quest alone. At the Quest board, he decided to ask Luna for a simple Job with lots of money.

"Hey, Alex what about this one? Kill giant frogs who are in mating season. It says it may be too hard for beginners but with your class, you'll be fine." Luna said showing him a paper. Alex looked at it curiously with his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm. Alright, I'll do it." He told her. Luna as they learned the name of the woman who registered them was. Once it was accepted the two set out. The goal was to kill 5 in three days. Alex planned to kill more since he was a pretty greedy and he wants to test out if he can mix EMIYA's Reality marble with Gilgamesh Gates of Babylon.

Plains outside of Axel

Once he reached the plains Alex activated his circuits with EMIYA's trigger glad that he chose to use the counter guardian first before he used the king of hero's powers. He used EMIYA's magic first to form his bow and held his newly formed Bow to the side.

Once he got a good enough feel for his bow he looked out over the frogs leaping across the plains.

He then drew the string back forming a simple black arrow noticing how it felt like he used no magic energy and released the arrow.

15 minutes later Alex had just gotten done killing his tenth frog when he looked in boredom besides him and said aloud. " is it just me or are these things ridiculously easy to kill?" He asked No one in particular.

" Well, I want to just get a grasp on things as well as my abilities first before I go out and do things. Plus I should form a party with a few other people. " Alex pondered out loud as he lazily shot another frog. He hadn't even tested his strength and speed from his new and improved servant body yet due to the ease of the mission it wasn't really necessary.

"Plus I need to speak with an adventurer and ask about how to access my abilities. I have seen a few on my card that I can distribute points to but I am not sure where to start." He continued.

"Well, then I'll head back. The mission is already complete and with twenty-one of these things slain I can collect a big reward." Alex said with some greed leaking out of him.

 **A/N: Okay the next chapter will be about Alex meeting Kazuma in the future give me feedback**


End file.
